Venues
BABYMETAL have played at many concert venues since the group began. These venues range from a music venues in Austria, Canada, France, Germany, Italy, Japan, Mexico, Netherlands, Switzerland, UK, and United States to a Dome in Japan, Tokyo Dome. Austria Donauinsel Wien * BABYMETAL World Tour 2015 Canada The Music Hall The Danforth Music Hall (originally Allen's Danforth Theatre) is a theatre on Danforth Avenue in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Toronto, Canada Capacity - 1,427 Website - Here * BABYMETAL World Tour 2015 France La Cigale La Cigale is a theater at 120, boulevard de Rochechouart near Place Pigalle, in the 18th arrondissement of Paris. The theatre is part of a complex that is connected to Le Trabendo and the Boule Noire. The hall can accommodate 1389 people (for concerts where the audience is standing) or 954 people (for shows with entire audience seated). The floor of the orchestra has a scalable platform that can tilt and rise through a system of hydraulics. Paris, France Capacity - 1,389 * BABYMETAL World Tour 2014 La Laiterie * BABYMETAL World Tour 2015 Italy Estragon Club Location - Italy * BABYMETAL World Tour 2015 Germany Live Music Hall The Live Music Hall (locally known as the "LMH" or "Live") is a nightclub and venue located in Ehrenfeld, Cologne, Germany. The hall has a beer and snack garden and is mainly used for parties and concerts. Cologne, Germany Capacity - 1,200-1,800 * BABYMETAL World Tour 2014 * BABYMETAL World Tour 2016 Batschkapp * BABYMETAL World Tour 2015 Huxleys * BABYMETAL World Tour 2015 LKA-Longhorn * BABYMETAL World Tour 2016 Japan Shibuya O-East Shibuya O-East (しぶや・オーイースト) is a music venue in Dogenzaka Chome, Shibuya, Tokyo, where every week, mostly Japanese bands and musicians performs. Shibuya, Tokyo Capacity - 1,300 Website - Here * LIVE ～LEGEND I、D、Z APOCALYPSE～ Akasaka Blitz Akasaka Blitz (赤坂BLITZ) is a music venue in the center of Tokyo, which is owned by TBS (Tokyo Broadcasting System). Akasaka Blitz opened in 1996, but was closed from 2003 to 2008 for redevelopment by TBS. The capacity all standing is 1,298, but the all seated is 604. Minato, Tokyo Capacity - 1,298 Website - Here * LIVE ～LEGEND I、D、Z APOCALYPSE～ Zepp Tokyo Zepp Tokyo is a medium sized music venue in Tokyo. The venue is part of the Zepp music venue group. The venues are a subsidiary of Sony Music Records Japan. Tokyo, Japan Capacity - 2,709 Website - Here * LIVE ～LEGEND I、D、Z APOCALYPSE～ NHK Hall The NHK Hall is a concert hall located at the NHK Broadcasting Center, the main headquarters of Japan's public broadcaster NHK. The hall is the main venue for the NHK Symphony Orchestra, but it has also played host to other events, such as the 1979 Japan Music Awards, and NHK's annual New Year's Eve special Kōhaku Uta Gassen. Shibuya, Tokyo Capacity - 3,800 Website - Here * LIVE ~LEGEND 1999 & 1997 APOCALYPSE Makuhari Messe Makuhari Messe (幕張メッセ) is a Japanese convention center outside Tokyo, located in the Mihama-ku ward of Chiba city, in the northwest corner of Chiba prefecture. Designed by Fumihiko Maki, it is easily accessible by Tokyo's commuter rail system. Makuhari is the name of the area, and Messe is a German language word meaning "trade fair". Chiba, Chiba Capacity - 10,000 Website - Here * LIVE ~LEGEND 1999 & 1997 APOCALYPSE * BABYMETAL World Tour 2014 * BABYMETAL World Tour 2015 Nippon Budoukan Nippon Budoukan (日本武道館) is a large music venue and martial arts hall in the center of Tokyo. The Budoukan was originally built for use in the 1964 Summer Olympics, as a Judo Arena. Chiyoda, Tokyo Capacity - 20,000 Website - Here * LIVE AT BUDOKAN ~RED NIGHT & BLACK NIGHT APOCALYPSE~ Saitama Super Arena Saitama Super Arena (さいたまスーパーアリーナ) is a multi-purpose arena in Saitama, on the outskirts of Tokyo. The arena has the possibility to range its seating capacity from 5,000 seats to 37,000 seats, depending on the requirements. Saitama, Saitama Capacity - 37,000 Website - Here * BABYMETAL World Tour 2014 * LEGEND “2015” ～New Year Fox Festival～ Yokohama Arena Yokohama Arena is a large sized music venue in Yokohama. Yokohama, Japan Capacity - 17,000 Website - Here * BABYMETAL World Tour 2015 Tokyo Dome Tokyo Dome (東京ドーム) is a large dome in Tokyo, and one of the 5 Big Domes of Japan. The dome is surrounded by Tokyo Dome City. The Dome is home to the Yomiuri Giants, and is host to many sporting and musical events. Bunkyo, Tokyo Capacity - 42,000 Website - Here * BABYMETAL World Tour 2016 Zepp DiverCity Zepp DiverCity is a medium sized music venue in Tokyo. The venue is part of the Zepp music venue group. The venues are a subsidiary of Sony Music Records Japan. Tokyo, Japan Capacity - 2,473 Website - Here * BABYMETAL World Tour 2015 Zepp Fukuoka Zepp Fukuoka is a medium sized music venue in Fukuoka. The venue is part of the Zepp music venue group. The venues are a subsidiary of Sony Music Records Japan. Fukuoka, Japan Capacity - 2,001 Website - Here * BABYMETAL World Tour 2015 Zepp Nagoya Zepp Nagoya is a medium sized music venue in Nagoya. The venue is part of the Zepp music venue group. The venues are a subsidiary of Sony Music Records Japan. Nagoya, Japan Capacity - 1,792 Website - Here * BABYMETAL World Tour 2015 Zepp Osaka Zepp Osaka was a medium sized music venue in Osaka. The venue is part of the Zepp music venue group. The venues are a subsidiary of Sony Music Records Japan. Osaka, Japan Capacity - 2200 * BABYMETAL World Tour 2015 Zepp Sapporo Zepp Sapporo is a medium sized music venue in Sapporo. The venue is part of the Zepp music venue group. The venues are a subsidiary of Sony Music Records Japan. Sapporo, Japan Capacity - 2,009 Website - Here * BABYMETAL World Tour 2015 Zepp Sendai Zepp Sendai was a medium sized music venue in Sendai. The venue is part of the Zepp music venue group. The venues are a subsidiary of Sony Music Records Japan. Sendai, Japan Capacity - 1,500 * BABYMETAL World Tour 2015 Mexico Circo Volador Circo Volador is an NGO nonprofit located in the Venustiano Carranza of Mexico City dedicated to care, through art and culture, young of popular sectors and the solution of urban and social problems based on a methodological research. Mexico City, Mexico Capacity - 2,500 Website - Here * BABYMETAL World Tour 2015 Switzerland X-TRA * BABYMETAL World Tour 2015 Konzertfabrik Z7 * BABYMETAL World Tour 2016 UK The Forum The Forum, known as O2 Forum Kentish Town for sponsorship reasons, or sometimes Kentish Town Forum, is a concert venue in Kentish Town, London, England owned by MAMA & Company. The venue was built in 1934 and was originally used as an art deco cinema. After the cinema was closed, the venue re-opened as an Irish dance hall called The Forum. London, England Capacity - 2,100 * BABYMETAL World Tour 2014 Brixton Academy The Brixton Academy, officially called O2 Academy, Brixton, is one of London's leading music venues, nightclubs and theatres. Situated in Brixton, south London, England, the building has hosted a range of leading rock acts since becoming a music venue in 1983. The maximum capacity is 4,921 (3,760 standing downstairs; 1,083 seated and 78 standing in the circle), alternatively the all-seated capacity is 2,391. London, England Capacity - 4,921 Website - Here * BABYMETAL World Tour 2014 Wembley Arena Wembley Arena (originally the Empire Pool and known through sponsorship as The SSE Arena, Wembley) is an indoor arena located in Wembley, London, England. London, England Capacity - 12,500 Website - Here * BABYMETAL World Tour 2016 United States The Fonda Theatre The Fonda Theatre (formerly Music Box Theatre, Guild Theatre, Fox Theatre, and Pix Theatre) is a concert venue located on Hollywood Boulevard in Los Angeles, California. Designed in the Spanish Colonial Revival Style, the 31,000-square-foot (2,900 m2) theater has hosted live events, films, and radio broadcasts. Los Angeles, California Capacity - 1,200 Webiste - Here * BABYMETAL World Tour 2014 Hammerstein Ballroom The Hammerstein Ballroom is a two-tiered, 12,000-square-foot (1,100 m2) ballroom located within the Manhattan Center Studios at 311 West 34th Street in Manhattan in New York City. It is known for its elegant appearance and excellent acoustic design. The capacity of the ballroom is dependent on the configuration of the room; it seats 2,500 people for theatrical productions and musical performances, and several thousand for events held within a central ring. The two main balconies—which are unusually close to the ground and gently sloped—seat a total of 1,200. There are six shallow balconies which are normally used for celebrity guests. The floor slants down to the stage area to enable those in the back rows to see easily. New York City, New York Capacity - 3,500 (Standing/Concerts) Website - Here * BABYMETAL World Tour 2014 House of Blues House of Blues is a live music concert hall in Chicago House of Blues Entertainment LLC is a chain of 13 live music concert halls and restaurants in major markets throughout the United States. House of Blues' first location, in Cambridge's Harvard Square, was opened in 1992 by Isaac Tigrett, co-founder of Hard Rock Cafe, and Dan Aykroyd, co-star of the 1980 film The Blues Brothers. Chicago, Illinois Capacity - 1,300 Website - Here * BABYMETAL World Tour 2015 * BABYMETAL World Tour 2016 Showbox SoDo The Showbox (oringally known as the Showbox Theater) is a music venue in Seattle, Washington. It has been owned by AEG Live since 2007. Seattle, Washinton Capacity - 1,100 Website - Here * BABYMETAL World Tour 2016 Regency Ballroom The Regency Center is a concert venue that also hosts gala events in San Francisco, California. It has three levels of event space: The Sutter Room, The Lodge and The Regency Ballroom (also known as The Grand). San Francisco, California Capacity - 1,400 Website - Here * BABYMETAL World Tour 2016 Category:BABYMETAL Category:BABYMETAL Concerts Category:Concerts